gordonramsaydashfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiwi Cottage
Kiwi Cottage is the 13th restaurant in game. Kiwi Cottage unlocks at XP level 29. Difficulty / tips Difficulty : # # # # * There are three preparation stations, (Magic Station,Batter Station,Pie Station) * A Warming Station * 1 Cooking Station (Oven) * Customers can order additional food. * ingredient station Spending for upgrade : # # # # # # # # Unlock at level : 29 Cost to unlock : ??? The Bakery restaurant full of natural, where most of menu is the baked pie, sweet bread. The preparation time for the Pie and batter stations will be very long since players have to wait for piecase or batter to finish before preparing the ordered product, then additionally each product must then be baked in the oven. It may take up to 30 seconds to produce one item if you don't upgrade anything in the kitchen. Unlike other restaurants, now customers are able to ask/order more additional food (neither appetizer or dessert) and they will not leave until you serve all their needs ,or they run out of patience. Super Gordon will be very useful in this restaurant, since he will serve all customer's needs and can save you alot of time. In season 2 , players will unlock the Magic station, this feature looks like the previous assembly areas such as the one in Dragon Bowl where players have to combine food with correct ingredients. (By tapping the Magic stone once all ingredients are ready). '''Before using the magic station again you must wait for the current dish to finish before you can assemble another dish. In season 3 , players will unlock a bird, which will lay eggs for your ingredients. Keep tapping it to refill the eggs as quickly as possible. Tips : * There are some bugs in the game for now, If players use SuperGordon while making Pie/Batter Menu, it will cause them become unuseable, may stop the player from being able to serve more customers. * I recommend to upgrade each Pie / Batter station to level 3 * I recommend to upgrade Bird at least to level 1 (You may upgrade further for more advantage) * I recommend to upgrade the Magic Station to level 3 * I recommend to upgrade Oven '''to level 5 (Almost every menu item will pass through this cooking station) * '''Not recommend to upgrade Batter and Pie Crust Storage more than level 1 (Since player may not able to do the pre-product food at all) * Use Prep-dish "Cioppino" will be somehow useful in this restaurant, since it will give you one SuperGordon, '''Using him in the '''right time when all customer may want/ask for the addition food. Meal and Products there are 14 products in this restaurant. * Pie Crust * Batter * Minced Meat * Ginger * Marshmallow * Beet Root * Chocolate * Hundred-And-Thousands * Crumble * Icing * Coconut * Egg Whites * Egg Yolks * Breakfast Tea You can make the following meals with the previous products: * Mince Tart * Ginger Tart * Ginger Gems * Beetroot Biscuits * Rocky Road * Beetroot Pie * Beetroot Crumble * Marshmallow Pop Auto Chef * Michael the Swole